Kara Mackinaw
Personality Social, hedonistic, promiscuous, and confident to the point of arrogance; Kara likes to dominate – whether in social settings or in the bedroom – and makes use of a strong, forthright personality to do so. She’s honest, if at times blunt and deeply cynical. Kara can be patient if need be, but her preference is for quick, decisive action. Her wolf, however, tends towards submissive protectiveness and is often dominated by the human personality. Background Kara was born in Quantico, Virginia as the only child of a rapidly declining military marriage. During Operation Desert Shield, her father, a gunnery sergeant in the Marine Corps and a veteran of the Vietnam War, defied his wife’s pleas to avoid the deployment, leaving her at home with a four year old daughter and putting the final nail in their marriage. Kara was raised by her mother for the first half of her life until her father was able to attain weekend custody. As a developing teenager with a strong rebellious streak, Kara was quick to begin taking after her father. His stories about female Marines gave Kara the dream of following in his footsteps, hoping that the rules for women in combat would change to allow her to join either infantry or armor. In high school, however, Kara began to realize that she was attracted to women. Being aggressive by nature and already under the influence of a power libido, she asked another girl on a date. Although their relationship never went anywhere, it was enough to start rumors. Her father eventually learned of it. While having no problem with her sexuality, he warned Kara that she would have to stay in the closet if she had any interest in serving in the miltiary. Kara took his advice to heart and began dating men – quickly finding that she was attracted to males as well. Never one for organized sports, she did begin building her body in preparation for joining the Marines, well aware that she would have a more difficult time meeting the male-oriented standards demanded for the more dangerous jobs. Her mother however, pressured Kara into applying for college – certain that Kara would never be able to conceal her sexuality. Kara’s father too pressed, convincing her that if she got her degree, she could become an officer. She eventually applied and was accepted to the University of Virginia. Unfortunately, Kara found herself struggling in class, especially the business and economics classes which bored her and she began to skip regularly in favor of parties and long sessions in the gym. However, for the first time in her life, Kara found a community of like-minded women – many of whom were interested in experimenting in the bedroom and just as interested in discretion. Although conflicted about her future, Kara’s decision became easy after her first semester ended in abject disaster. She’d failed half of her classes and realized that her best decision was to enlist. The military police intrigued her, since it was the closest she'd be able to get to serving in the infantry, but she needed to be nineteen. Since her mother had already paid for an entire year of classes, Kara stayed on for another semester, fully turning her attention towards physical training and often spending four hours per day in the gym. Not long after her nineteenth birthday, Kara enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. She took well to training, her stubbornness, determination, and wiry muscle well-suited to military life. Her instructors were astounded, calling her “Atom Ant” as she was the shortest recruit, but one of the strongest. She was assigned to a field military police unit and deployed to Iraq for her first tour of duty. Kara served well in combat and rose through the ranks. Her second tour, yet another in Iraq, saw her lightly wounded and losing several friends as well as winning a promotion to corporal. Despite the seemingly low rank, the Marine Corps gave corporals a great deal of responsibility. Her third and final tour, however, was in Afghanistan, a decidedly different environment with Kara now in command of a squad. With military cutbacks underway, Kara's unit found itself pressed into a role that often involved military police used as infantry. This tour proved Kara’s undoing, one where she saw a number of friends killed or badly wounded. After a particularly frustrating patrol, Kara was detailed to search a man's four daughters and he took it as an insult. He made the mistake of hitting Kara in the head with a length of pipe and she responded with viciously, beating the man to within an inch of his life. Although she escaped charges (her squadmates supporting her), it was enough to severely damage her career, particularly since rumors had begun to circle about Kara’s sexuality. Her promotion to staff sergeant fell through and she left the unit in the hopes of starting over. Kara spent the last year of her six working as garrison police at Camp Pendleton as little more than civilian police. She found the work to be depressingly dull at best and arresting her fellow Marines demoralized her. Kara became reckless, believing that her career had hit a dead end and seeking excitement in the form of San Diego’s lesbian bars. One fateful evening, she met a woman named Sophie. Although Kara had held secretive liaisons with women while in service, Sophie represented something different entirely. At first, she and Kara had casual flings, but Kara found the other woman far more alluring, particularly once they learned to trust one another enough to play BDSM games. Before long, they were dating regularly - albeit secretly - and giving thought to long-term plans. When Kara's enlistment contract finally expired, Sophie offered her a job and Kara accepted. Finally being able to be openly gay, Kara found it to be everything she wanted. She worked the front desk at Sophie's repair shop and while the work was dull and involved long hours, life with Sophie certainly was not. They often visited BDSM clubs in San Diego and Los Angeles, sometimes performing in front of audiences – and Kara absolutely loved every moment of the attention received. They were even invited to a club in Amsterdam, Sophie carefully planning a vacation from her business to spend a week there. In the midst of a whirlwind affair, it wasn’t difficult for Kara with her military-trained investigative abilities to determine that Sophie was in some way unusual, disappearing at times, routinely lustful, and often meditating to control her anger. After enough prying, Sophie revealed her identity as a werewolf and Kara gladly accepted. She found it absolutely fascinating and after Sophie let it slip that she could share her gift, Kara begged to be given it. Sophie had never changed anyone before, but made an exception. Together, they formed a deep bond and after three years together, were contemplating a civil union. But Kara’s brazenness was a problem. A hiker spotted them transformed one evening and when Kara gave chase to kill the witness, Sophie refused to harm a human. Out of respect for her love, Kara acceded. Authorities ignored the hiker’s witness account, but it was enough for a pair of hunters to visit the area. With aid from a hired werewolf to track them, their identities were discovered. The plan was to kill them separately. During a late night at work, Sophie was ambushed by the hunting party. Shot in the stomach and dying, she was tortured for information on other werewolves. Even in her dying moments, she blatantly lied to the hunters that Kara was human. Nonetheless, Sophie’s golden ruby necklace, an expensive gift from Kara, contained one of her hairs, allowing the tracker to confirm her identity as a werewolf. When the hunters came for Kara, she was still awake and nervous that Sophie had not yet returned. Remembering her tours of combat, she feared for the worst, deciding to visit the repair shop. By sheer chance, she ran into one of the hunters who had been lurking outside. Her training saved her life. She was able to disarm the man and without a moment of hesitation, shot and killed him. Finding Sophie’s corpse ruined any hope she’d ever had of a peaceful life. Kara's killing of the hunter was ruled a justifiable homicide, though police noted the unusual silver bullets in the hunter’s revolver. While they had no leads, Kara had the scent of Sophie's killers and had gone to ground, disconnecting as best she could from her old life. She eventually found the other hunter, killing him in cold blood. The werewolf involved proved more difficult and having heard of a "werewolf mecca" in Chambury, moved north in the hopes of finding him, but two months later, had little luck. However, she found comfort among the tolerant Versipellis and began to settle into a new life. Kara served as a sort of police officer for the clan, although her military training, combat experience, and unresolved revenge made her particularly brutal. It was by sheer chance that Kara met Elder Eliza Valchek at the local lesbian bar – and that the Elder recognized Kara’s scent. As a drug supplier to the werewolves in Chambury, Valchek had recently come into the acquisition of an expensive ruby necklace from a werewolf seeking protection and narcotics. The Elder spoke with Kara and soon got to the bottom of the truth – and being an opportunist, she realized that Kara’s loyalty could be purchased. The price was massive: she was asked to switch clans to become Valchek’s enforcer and bedwarmer. Reluctantly, Kara accepted and Valchek allowed her to kill the werewolf tracker. Before long, however, Kara regretted her decision. While she enjoyed the sex and didn’t mind the violence, Valchek didn’t treat her with respect. Only a month after Kara had entered into her service, Valchek was dead, having been killed at the claws of a demon. The Elder’s recourses were divided up among the remaining elders and once it was discovered that Valchek had been stealing from clan coffers, her organization was purged. Kara was spared on account of her very low rank and status as a newcomer. Although alive, without an employer or any useful job skills, she soon turned to freelance work. While Kara considered returning to the Versipellis clan, she thought their methods for keeping the peace to be too gentle and she doubted that she’d be able to fit in, particularly given her hedonistic ways. In the meantime, Kara has tried to keep at least a measure of independence, though Aunt Broken Fang has recently gotten her attention and since the debacle at the courthouse, is now kept on the Stidolphs’ retainer. It doesn’t stop Kara from taking on other clients and she’s always open to offers and new partnerships. Random Facts -Kara loves tattoos and if there’s anything she dislikes about being a werewolf, it’s that she has to have hers regularly retouched to avoid fading. Piercings, however, have proven more trouble than they’re worth, though she’s does maintain the ones in her nipples. -Kara has a notable shrapnel scar on her left thigh from an elevated IED on her second tour. -In BDSM play, Kara is usually dominant, though she can switch on occasion. She absolutely loves performing as a domme for viewers. -Kara is arrogant by nature and very fond of being the center of attention, though she’s quite capable of keeping a low profile when working. -Since the attempt on her life, Kara is rarely unarmed, preferring to rely on familiar and time-tested firearms. However, she was trained extensively in US Military Police unarmed combat techniques, her speed, aggressiveness, and small size making her particularly suited for style’s focus on evading attacks and grappling. She tends to use these skills when transformed, though with more savagery. - Kara tends to be gentle in the bedroom. As much as she enjoys both violence and sex, combining them makes her feel hideously uncomfortable. -On full moons, Kara’s favorite pastime is to hunt alongside one of her lovers. Abilities Human: ☀Arms (Rank 3) Martial Arts (Rank 2) Savvy (Rank 1) Awareness First Aid (Rank 1) Were: ☀At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 1) Tough Hide (Rank 1) Through Scent Alone (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: ☀Moonstruck (Rank 1) Intimidation (Rank 1) Character Use Kara is free to use for art, challenges, etc. Please don’t kill or mutilate Kara and definitely read up on her personality first. Kara is also a highly sexualized character and is available for those types of scenes, though again, be aware that she has her own way of doing things in the bedroom and can be picky about her lovers. Character Relationships Naomi Hall - Naomi and Kara are madly in love and in a serious relationship. Aunt Broken Fang - Kara's employer and Elder. Kara and Aunt Broken Fang get along reasonably well, but in a purely employer-employee relationship. Jonas Stidolph - Kara's other employer and occasional lover. Kara views Jonas as an amusing puppy to tie up when she's bored. Zeke Kirschenbaum - Saw Kara naked at one point. He has a motel room close to one of Kara's love nests and even drank with her. Kara often calls him "Mr. Stalker." Vance Hayden - Kara and Hayden had a short fling. They don't quite get along in bed, but enjoy each other's company, especially since they're both veterans. John Seiberling - Kara rescued him from some attacking Cinocephali, killing one in the process, and got paid for doing so. RP Logs Category:Ulfhednar Category:Characters Category:PCs